1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management system of a supply chain. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dual-warehouse management system for a supply chain and a method for calculating a minimum joint cost thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With quick development of global economy, market competitions are increasingly intense. A two-stage supply chain is consisted of a manufacturer and a distributor. In order to reduce their respective costs, the manufacture and the distributor need to collaborate.
Accordingly, to satisfy market demand, effectively control an inventory has become very important. Moreover, how to effectively utilize a storage space and improve an inventory tactic is also an important issue.